


The Benefits of Worry

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is tired.  Robert is worried. There are benefits to all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Worry

The room is top-of-the-line, spare-no-expense magnificent in an understated, shabby-chic sort of way. The linens are of a thread-count high enough to almost count as silk and Jude sinks into the bed gratefully, his head aching. He stretches his jaw open, trying to unclench the tightened muscles there, ignoring the itchy beard that shifts as he does so, tempting him to scratch his face in new and _interesting_ places.

He makes a disgruntled noise and screws his eyes shut, trying to block out the late afternoon light. He's too tired to pull down the sun-blocking shades and gain some blessed darkness. He's too tired to do _anything_.

Especially open the door that's being knocked on with a jaunty rap. 

"No," he grumbles in the door's general direction. "We don't want any."

"Are you sure?" It's Robert's voice and suddenly Jude is glad that they've given each other their extra key cards. "It's free."

His best 'tempting' voice and Jude laughs, not bothering to ask what 'it' is. "Get in here." 

The door clicks open. Jude cracks an eye open as Robert looks around somewhat disapprovingly at his relatively spartan room. "No suite?"

"It's just me, no one else," Jude says, lacing his fingers over his chest as he glances at Robert, who looks particularly winsome in glasses, jeans and a well-fitting blue sweater. "You are traveling two and a half and could use the extra room."

"We're exactly two and three quarters at the moment. My life is counted in weeks these days, you know," Robert corrects, motioning for Jude to shove over on the bed, which he does with a grimace. Robert props himself up gracefully on one elbow, staring down at Jude with a kind, if somewhat concerned, expression. Taking off his glasses, he runs the back of his hand very gently down Jude's aching temple, which makes Jude sigh gratefully. "So what's up? You look beat. Everything okay?"

Jude shrugs. "I'm fine. Just working my ass off. You know how it goes. A little song, a little dance ..."

"A little lonely in your pants?" Robert finishes for him with all the innocence he's capable of mustering, laughing as Jude moans at the sheer badness of his joke. "But seriously, if there's something wrong, you know that I'm here for you." He reaches out and starts to play with Jude's shirt buttons, 'accidentally' opening the first two and reaching his hand inside to soothe his fingers over Jude's skin. He reaches in further to wind his fingers through Jude's chest hair, pausing at a nipple which he plays with in a delightfully carefree way. "And here. And here too. Oh, and look, I'm right here."

"Speaking of being here, shouldn't you be with someone else?" Jude asks with a pleased shiver as the skin under Robert's touch perks to life, but the question is merely a formality. They don't really have to worry, it's been all hashed out for years now. 

As it turns out, the expectant Mrs. Downey is a very special, very _understanding_ woman. 

"She's the one who sent me to check on you," Robert claims, leaning down and mouthing his way over Jude's beard, which makes it tickle instead of itch. The tip of his tongue traces its way over Jude's lips and Jude opens his mouth slightly, to touch their tongues together, sending a hot spark of desire down his spine. "So what will cheer you up? Tell me."

"You're doing an all right job," Jude says, wishing that Robert would talk less and _do_ more. He's honestly too tired to take charge. He just wants to feel. Especially with Robert, who makes him feel like no one else can. 

Robert backs away and looks at him with mock indignation. "An _all right_ job? Excuse you, but I pride myself on doing quite a bit better than 'all right'." He scrambles up onto his knees and straddles Jude, shoving his hands underneath the well-pressed cotton, tugging at his belt. "Allow me to improve my job performance, boss."

Jude doesn't move, he simply goes still and lets Robert have his way, which he does with enthusiasm. Jude barely shifts even to let Robert pull off his clothing and its exciting to hear the growls of arousal and frustration emanating from him as he tugs and yanks, finally getting the last stitch off. His cock twitches to life as Robert bites his way down his throat, struggling to get his own sweater off, making Jude huff with laughter when he gets tangled in it. 

"You could help," Robert offers, his voice muffled by a layer of wool. He flaps his arms and the arms of the sweater move accordingly. "Or not."

Jude makes a noncommittal noise and stretches lazily. He reaches down and fists his cock slowly as Robert's disheveled head finally makes its appearance. "Tired," Jude whispers, with a half-grin. "Can you do this for me?"

Robert returns the grin, which looks ten times wickeder than it ever would on Jude. With a hungry eye, he undresses quickly and slides behind Jude, holding him tightly around the shoulders with one arm. He holds up his other hand up to Jude's mouth, receiving a long, wet lick across the length for his trouble. "Close your eyes and relax. Let me take care of you," Robert whispers, holding Jude so close, he might not be able to escape the iron grip even if he wanted to. 

Which he absolutely doesn't. He tilts his head back to rest on Robert's shoulder and lets him fist him with a slick hand, which he does with delightful expertise. He makes encouraging noises as Robert's thumb slides over the wet tip, louder when he squeezes right _there_. 

In a few minutes he's panting like he's running a marathon and struggling to move, which Robert's almost inhumanly strong grip stops him from doing. His hips cant up and Jude gasps sharply when Robert hooks a leg around his two trembling ones, pinning him helplessly. 

"Fuck," Jude rasps, straining up and getting nowhere fast. 

"That too," Robert replies with a low growl, as his hand speeds up. His grip around Jude's shoulder tightens hard enough to almost hurt. "But later, after you get some rest. Do you wanna come now?"

"Fuck yes," Jude repeats, nodding frantically, trying to arch up and gain more traction, which Robert makes impossible, god bless him. It's with a final squeeze and a sharp bite to his ear that makes the world go white around him, his aches and pains forgotten in a rush of pleasure.

His fingers scrabble at Robert's slick skin as he comes down, breathing hard. Robert already has gathered him up in his arms, pulling the blankets around them both snugly, whispering soothing nonsense the entire time. "Sleep," he orders finally and Jude nods a little against Robert's chest. 

"Love you," he mumbles, just starting to drift off. 

Robert kisses the crown of his head in response. "Then stop worrying me," he replies gently. "Okay?"

"Mmmm," Jude agrees, which isn't exactly an agreement, since Robert's worrying does have its benefits.

~*~  
end


End file.
